Regrets in the form of a PixyHuman
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Nyx has the sword of Aeons but he never told anyone exactly how he came to have it. An apprentice comes along who, according to Briar rose, Jack was interested in before he died. Who is she and why is she so god damn small?
1. Fucking Bandits!

Nyx made his way to Greatwood entrance the Sword of Aeon's hardly weighing a thing in comparison to the black faced plate armour he'd put on this morning.

Rescue a kidnapped apprentice, how.... Annoying.

As he walked down the path from the hill where the two stoners stood, or rather swayed, he saw a woman running towards him.

"Oh thank Avo your here!" she praised.

"Avo didn't send me." Nyx said in a low voice and she gulped.

"The bandits went that way." she pointed towards the arch that led to Greatwood entrance. "I'll go to Bowerstone and send more help."

Nyx drew his sword making her cower. "That wont be necessary, I might accidentally kill them."

She ran past him towards Bowerstone and he sighed, the Guildmaster could have sent someone else. Someone who people wouldn't run from. This apprentice must be important.

"Fucking bandits." he muttered. "You'd think killing Twinblade would be enough."

__

Have you found her yet?

The Guildmaster's voice echoed through his head.

__

No.

He sent back via his seal wishing that the guy would stop annoying him.

Walking through the arch he froze and listened as he heard voices echoing through the trees.

"I heard they sent Nyx." Said one, quite whiney voice.

"Shit." That sounded like the leader. "You and you go to Fishers creek, draw whoever it is off and we'll head towards Darkwood. If it isn't Nyx they won't follow us in there."

"If it is?" Asked the first.

"We're screwed." The leader said.

"Why did you insist on taking this one anyway Will?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No sir, it's just…" he paused. "What could _he_ give us that would be worth such a lot of hassle?"

"Gold Tom, lots and lots of gold." Said Will. "Now get going!"

Nyx shook his head, he knew Will of the Bloody Wolf clan, he'd met him in Twinblade's camp. He'd moved up in the world since then however. Then he'd just been a mercenary; the only one Nyx had left alive in fact after the incident.

Making his way down the path Nyx saw three men who had been left there as a deterrent.

One gulped and the other two backed off to make him the one in the front.

He bit his lip and roared a challenge to give himself some courage and ran at Nyx shouting. "I'm not scared of you!"

Nyx side stepped him and swung decapitating the bandit who's head rolled over and over back towards the other men its eyes wide and unseeing through the burgundy half mask.

"You don't have to follow suit." Nyx said.

Uncertainty crossed their faces but it was facing Nyx or their clan Chief Will who would kill them for disobeying orders. They levelled their swords.

"Get ready for the pain!" Said one and the other just made some kind of guttural challenge in the back of his throat. Nyx took a deep breath and saw red as he used the berserk spell.

The two nameless bandits flew backward landing on their backs further up the path. Lumbering towards them Nyx cut both of them down in one massive slash before running on, hearing his harsh breathing and the pounding of his heart as accompaniment.

Taking the arch to the lake he found that the clan had absolutely legged it, maybe there had been a fourth that had gone to warn Will that he hadn't seen. He tracked them to the Hob Caves and paused at the black opening that lead to Darkwood.

"Fucking Bandits!" He repeated kicking the sign, which stubbornly stayed exactly where it was instead of flying twenty metres. Stepping into the cave and running through it to the other side Nyx registered the change in the light and continued, seeing that one of the party had fallen attacked by a group of Hobs who took one look at him and scarpered one of them screaming:

"Darkwood lake!"

Nyx let out a low laugh and set a fireball after them to make sure they stayed scared shitless and didn't bother him in the future. However after getting his feet wet in the stagnant pools and holding his breath as he ran through the marsh when the spores had exploded leaving behind the horrible stench Nyx had the face that sent people running for miles. He was severely pissed off.

"When I get my hands on those good for nothing sons of bitches…" he muttered under his breath as he crossed into the lake.

The bandits however didn't see the hero coming, as they were a little preoccupied… with four Balverines. He drew to a halt groaning at the situation, Balverines were the only thing fast enough to land hits on him, not to mention he couldn't see the apprentice which either meant that they were creating a body wall or they'd dumped it somewhere. And he meant _it_.

As the black skinned former-men closed in around the bandits snarling for all they were worth Will spotted Nyx and as a last resort called out to him.

"If you don't help us out she might die." He said.

"What a shame that would be." Nyx called back. "Besides, I'm enjoying the show."

"What's the Guildmaster going to say if you fail?" he asked.

Nyx sighed again and surged forward slowing time and going berserk within the same second throwing Balverine and bandit alike off their feet. Attacking the two that were closest Nyx tried to work out where the apprentice was and for his inattention got knocked over but was up again in half a real second swinging at the bloodthirsty monster, sending it flying into a glowing pillar.

When he turned he swore seeing that the apprentice had been knocked out and lay on the damp ground with a Balverine crouching over her drooling with its poisoned saliva into an open wound in the back of her head. Nyx kicked the thing off her and plunged his sword through its body into the ground before picking the girl up over one shoulder and running with her towards the Bordello.

Blue skies greeted him as he sprinted towards the pond and threw her in jumping in after her and scrubbing at the back of her head with a pondweed that came to hand.

"What are you doing?" asked someone and not stopping what he was doing Nyx looked up to see the head lady Madam Maxime.

"Saving someone's life." Nyx said with a shake of his head.

"Not without letting the poor girl breath you wont." She reprimanded.

Nyx looked at the girl and had a moment to register that she had her head underwater and was glowing before finding himself on the shore of the lake, stunned. It took him a few seconds to realise that she'd used an extremely powerful force-push on him.

She stood in the centre of the water her blond hair stuck to her head and her hands tied in front of her swaying with probably a concussion.

"Who _are_ you?" she managed.

He frowned; it had been a while since someone had asked him _that_….

Nyx cocked his head to one side and took off his horned helmet showing his glowing red eyes. That and the traces of fire and smoke made it quite clear to whom she was speaking.

"Oh."

"Oh." Nyx echoed.

With a splash she slipped back into unconsciousness sinking to the bottom of the pond quicker than he would have thought possible, however within moment's he had her on the shore and taking a potion out healed her with a flash of light.

"Are you going to pay me damages? This is assault."

Nyx looked up to see Madame Maxine with her red wig wet, muddy and slightly askew. Not to mention her heavy dress and corset. She'd been hit by the spell also. He shoved his helmet back on his head and teleported to the guild having enough time to register her screams of:

"You bastard! Come back here!"

But then he was kneeling on the raised Cullis Gate and from the low droning of monks that was coming from _somewhere_ he concluded that he had indeed made it to the Guild of Hero's before the woman could assault him.

"Nothing like a woman Skormed." He said softly before standing and stepping over the girl and making his way towards his room.

"Nyx?" The Guildmaster asked. "Where's Danejella?"

"Who?" he asked feeling the urge to go jump in the river that flowed through the guild almost overwhelm him as the many hinges that made up the armour grated against each other with the grit he'd just picked up

"The girl Nyx, The girl?" The Guildmaster looked around.

"On the Cullis Gate." He pointed.

"Is she…"

"Alive and too much trouble for her own good." Nyx sighed making his way to what had formerly been mazes tower leaving behind a trail of muddy foot prints.

"Well look at you…"

"Laugh it up Briar." Nyx said grumpily to the scholar who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't know he had _you_ rescuing her…" She said.

"I still have to follow orders…" he replied.

She walked with him underneath the roofed arches that led to the tower.

"Well Danijela isn't just any apprentice you know. She's becoming the best mage I've ever seen, fast." She paused. "Jack was interested in her when he was still alive."

Nyx stopped looking at Briar his sword feeling heavier all of a sudden. "Why?"

"Well someone with her amount of ability could give him a run for his money I suppose." She said. "We'll never know now."

"No." Nyx started walking again.

"Well Danjella's a good kid. If you see her around you could be civil."

"Good kids and me don't mix." Nyx said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm filthy."

"Okay, I'll see you around." She said turning back towards the library.

Stripping off in the bottom chamber to his flag adorned undies Nyx poured buckets of water over himself until he felt remotely clean, deciding to leave the armour till the morning before going upstairs and towelling himself off.

Sitting by the fire wrapped in blankets with a mug of mulled wine he found himself thinking about Briars words.

__

Jack was interested in her?

Jack wasn't the type to be interested in someone because they could fight him; he was too arrogant… Nyx's past simply wouldn't leave him alone it seemed, wouldn't let him forget…

Nyx swore fluently forcing himself to get up and go to bed, putting his sword underneath the bed where he could reach it easily before running his hand through his hair which remained quite disgusting despite the drenching earlier. He was going to have a proper bath tomorrow no matter how many people ran away screaming. Perhaps wearing something less scary would help.

"Fucking Bandits…" he muttered.


	2. I'll be blunt, are you a pixy?

When Nyx awoke the next morning he winced as the sunlight hit him, as if with a fist, quite forcefully in the eyes.

"Briar why do you insist on doing this?" he asked pulling the blankets over his head.

Briar, who had indeed opened the curtains, didn't answer, as she was immersed in one of his books that he'd picked up in someone's house in Witchwood and brought back with him. The Guild of Zeros.

"That book is banned by the guild you know." he said grumpily.

Briar let our a small snort to show that she didn't care but took a glance at him none the less and couldn't contain the small gasp of terror that escaped her when she saw his glowing red eyes in the shadows underneath the blankets.

Nyx noticed and huffed before turning over.

"Well what do you expect," briar said. "It's your fault for letting them get that way in the first place."

Nyx didn't answer but after a few seconds of contending with the sunlight that still came through the blankets he threw them off and walked past Briar, who carefully reviewed his physique, to where he kept his assortments of clothing he'd picked up all over Albion. Deciding upon dark leathers today to reduce the running-and-hiding-in-the-nearest-haystack effect he seemed to have on people he came back out a few moments later.

"Where are you going today?" Briar asked.

"Baths in Bowerstone north." he replied.

"I'll come, I like taking a bath when there aren't other people in there."

Nyx glared at her from the doorway but the power of his flesh-stripping gaze had worn off the scholar quite a long time ago. She walked past him and down the stairs trying to take the book with her but Nyx pulled it from her grip returning it back to it's shelf.

"Why did you put it next to _Windbreakers rule book _and _your not bad person_?" Briar asked.

"That's the funny shelf." Nyx said defensively.

"The _funny_ shelf?" she looked along the titles. "_The Eyes Of a Killer_ and _Making Friends_ are funny to you?"

Nyx shrugged. "Lets go; I want to get my hair clean."

Briar looked at him for a moment, an unbelieving look on her face. "You sound like a woman."

He glared again, more out of habit than anything, and gestured to the door.

She grinned and walked through the archway and he closed the oak door behind him bolting the door and completing the spell that Maze had left behind to lock his chambers when he was gone.

Going down the stone steps behind Briar he glanced at his armour that still lay in a pile in the middle of the floor. He picked up a bucket and plunged a small fireball into it boiling the water and threw it over the pile of metal.

"What did that do?" she asked folding her arms.

"Keeps it from sticking." Nyx replied. "Can't be asked cleaning it now."

"Don't really go for plate armour." Briar said. "To damn heavy."

Nyx didn't remark and they simply made their way towards the Guildhall, preferring to walk to Bowerstone rather than teleport.

Making their way into the eating hall Nyx ignored the usual cowering and trembling walking quickly around the table and up the stairs towards the quest table by which the Guildmaster was standing.

"Thanks for the other day Nyx. I know you don't do kidnappings anymore," he said.

"I do, usually the kidnapper however instead of the rescuer." Nyx said airily knowing that the Guildmaster had never quite got used to the idea of him being evil.

He smiled slightly not knowing if Nyx was playing with him or not (he'd heard enough rumours to prove that Nyx could just be stating a fact) "In any case thank you."

Nyx didn't reply with a 'that's alright' seeking to keep the Guildmaster ever so slightly on his toes so to speak.

Looking back to Briar he saw that she had stopped and was waiting for someone who was running down the stairs.

"Sorry about not getting this back to you earlier."

It was the girl.

Nyx noticed, now that she was moving, that she was small. Really small.

She handed over a book that seemed to be bound in human skin.

"Not a problem. What happened to your hair?"

Her hair that had, the previous day, been blond was now a glossy black that set off her bright blue eyes.

"Balverine saliva, Nyx didn't quite get it all out." she ran her hand through it. "When I woke up this morning it was like this."

Briar glared at Nyx who raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You should apologise," she said.

Nyx laughed. "I'll see you at the baths."

Briar glared at his back but pulled Danijella along with her. "Come on, you wont get that mud out of your hair for weeks otherwise."

"No Briar Rose I forbid it." The Guildmaster said as he saw her leaving with Danijella.

"Why's that?" she asked one arm around the petite girls shoulders.

"Because, one; she's not supposed to leave the guild. Two; Bowerstone North wont let her in and three; well its just not right." he said, running out of reasons.

Briar took one look at him and pushed the girl in front of her. They ran out of the guild with the protests of The Guildmaster following them out.

When they were safely away Danijella turned to Briar. "Why was he so set against it anyway, I've been out with you before."

"Well its 'cause of Nyx." Briar said as they made their way past the boasting platform and up the hill. "He isn't too happy with how he turned out."

"He thinks he's going to corrupt me or something." Danijella said.

Briar shrugged. "Probably, he's good at corrupting things, Nyx."

As they got to the top of the hill and the water feature that stood there the two stoners wandered over waylaying them.

"Hey man? You're from the guild." he slurred slowly.

Briar pulled a giggling Danijella past the two of them who just stared after the two women saying something about them not staying still enough.

"My skeleton's deformed anyway." Danijella shouted back.

Briar shook her head. "You shouldn't encourage them."

"Why not?"

"It's irresponsible." she replied.

"Irresponsible? They're the ones constantly stoned."

Briar couldn't help but laugh; as always around Danijella, she felt light hearted and her humour was no less on form despite her kidnapping the day before.

"I don't know how they manage it though, having lost their _mushroom of truth_."

"Something about Albion, not everything gets explained." Briar said.

"That much I know, I mean just look at The Chapel of Skorm."

Briar stopped. "How do _you_ know anything about The Chapel of Skorm?"

Danijella forced a nervous smile. "Books?"

"Danijela?" she growled.

The girl bit her lip. "Skorm's tongue, look at that!" she pointed behind Briars head and she looked around already knowing that there was nothing there when she had her head halfway turned. When she looked back the small girl was halfway down the hill her hair flying behind her. She was also catching up Nyx who looked around when she passed him seeing Briar following at full speed, or what she considered as full speed.

Nyx let an evil grin spread across his face and tripped her up as she ran past sending her flying headfirst into a Bowerstone South guard.

"Oi, Watch it!" he said shaking her off.

"Nyx!" she got up and stood on her tiptoes glaring at him.

He laughed, not bitterly or scarily, but nicely. Briar frowned and stepped backwards taken off guard.

"Nyx?"

He pushed her shoulder and walked through the arch not getting stopped by the guards who feared to ask for his sword should he kill them, very painfully.

Briar, who still had to give over her weapons, was held up and it gave Nyx enough time to catch up with Danijella and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"You're not even remotely scared of me are you?" Nyx asked.

She simply grinned again. "You should have washed your hair last night, Darkwood mud can make it fall out."

Nyx looked at her not knowing if she was simply saying that to scare him but ran a hand self-consciously through his locks seeing if any came out.

"What's the difference between Darkwood mud and the normal stuff?"

She finally met his eyes and he saw a wickedly devious gleam in them indicating that she'd been joking.

"Are you part Pixy?" Nyx asked. "You're troublesome enough and you're small."

She made an outraged face and glared at him. "I'm _not_ small."

"Yes you are Danijella, and for all you know you could be part pixy." Briar said. "Now tell me when and with whom you went to The Chapel of Skorm?"

Danijella looked from Briar to Nyx and then suddenly a nearby stall collapsed on its owner and she was running up the steps.

"Oi!" A guard had come over. "That's destruction of property!"

Nyx looked around to see two guards pointing at him.

"Briar?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not paying a fine so…" he looked around again as they climbed the stairs to the massive oak doors and the guards of Bowerstone North.

"Run?"

They took off up the stairs amidst the sudden shouting of Guard's and the stall keeper and Nyx picked up Danijella over one shoulder, who had been flirting with the guard so he would let her in. She let out a yelp as he ran past the guard who waved him past, knowing that he was friendly with the mayor, and stopped the other guards out of the rivalry between the slums and town proper.

"Thanks." Nyx said to him and he nodded, the hero tended to sponsor his break every now and again.

Danijella was so light that he almost forgot she was on her shoulder but then she started squirming and he dumped her back on the ground.

"I should have let you die yesterday." He said. "your more trouble than you're worth."

Briar snorted. "You'll find that any gift you give to her comes back to you."

"Thanks Briar." Danijella said as they walked into the shop that had a cave underneath it that the town bathed in.

"It's true, I helped you out with a spell and you discovered a new, if unpredictable, variation that got me out a tricky spot." Briar said.

Nyx looked from the Pixy girl to his friend and realised they had a deeper friendship than he realised.

"How long have you two known each other?" he asked tossing a few gold coins across the counter to the lady who gulped and took them slowly as if scared to make any sudden movements.

"When she came to the guild, I saw her and laughed and she…"

"Briar!" Danijella stopped her and she laughed.

"What?" Nyx asked but then they were at the fork that separated the men and women's changing rooms.

"Nothing." Danijella said puling Briar away. "Nothing at all."

Nyx frowned and took his entrance walking into the small room where he changed into the shorts provided and picking up his sword went through into the baths.

Inside it was lit by candles that were stuck on every available surface, that and the glowing mushrooms that grew by the side of the many pools. Still it was dim and the incense in the air made everything dusky and mellow. The many people who were in there took one look at Nyx's tattooed body, glowing red eyes and the sword before making their way out. Within minuets the three pools were empty and, sighing, Nyx made his way over to the washing one and got in scrubbing his head until it ached slightly. Then he got in the hottest pool and soaked closing his eyes.

"Nice tattoo's." It was Danijella and from the sound of it she was washing her hair.

Nyx didn't answer, he liked his body art even it other people disagreed with his choices.

"I'm not getting any until I finish growing."

Nyx laughed. "You_ have_ finished growing Pixy girl."

"Haven't."

There was a lot more splashing and someone slipped into his pool. It turned out to be Briar.

"As I was saying, I laughed at her and…" Briar started again but Danijella seemed to fly across the barrier between the pools and shove her underneath the water.

There was a brief struggle underwater before Nyx pulled Danijella off Briar who surfaced laughing. He restrained her putting a hand over her mouth.

"Please do go on." He said softly.

Briar caught her breath while Danijella licked Nyx's hand. He laughed.

"Doesn't work on me." He said. "And if you bite me I'll drown you."

Danijella stopped struggling and glowered at Briar who took a deep breath.

"Well, I laughed at her for being small and she threw a fireball at me but…" she paused to laugh. "She knocked herself backwards into the river with the force of it and then I had to go pull her out."

Nyx laughed again and let the small girl go who went over to the other side of the pool and glared at the both of them murderously.

"That must have been one hell of a fireball." Nyx said.

"As I said yesterday, she's the most powerful I've seen in years." Briar said. "Don't go underestimating her."

"So when do you pass the tests?" Nyx asked.

A blush had crept up on Danijella when Briar had complimented her. She coughed. "I could take them now but the Guildmaster wont let me."

"You didn't tell me that." Briar said outraged. "What the hell is he doing keeping you back?"

Danijella shrugged. "Say's I'm not ready."

Briar looked at Nyx who could guess what she was going to ask.

"You know I don't interfere with apprentices." He said putting up his hands. "Besides she _is_ small."

Danijella sighed. "Whatever." She got out. "I'm tired of arguing with people about my height."

Nyx raised an eyebrow, had the Pixy just given in?

Briar glared at Nyx, this time with real venom. "Do you know how hard she's worked to overcome her natural boundaries." She hissed shaking her head. She got out also leaving Nyx quite confused and unsure as to what exactly he did to make Briar so annoyed. There was only one thing he could do, and Briar said any gifts he gave her would come back to him eventually. He'd saved the girl's life and now he was going to seriously threaten someone for her.

"It can wait a few more hours though." Nyx said sinking down into the water once more.


	3. Returned Favour

~ Just a re-cap, none knows about Nyx killing his sister ok? Good? Well do read on….~

Summer hit Albion with a steel mace, or something equally as heavy and preferably spiked. Temperatures soared during the day and dropped slightly during the night. Seemingly just to tease by not being cool enough for sleep. However unperturbed by the temperatures Danijella was having the time of her life; Since her kidnapping the Guildmaster had let her take the tests and she'd passed every one with flying colours. Perhaps he'd thought she'd grown up a little over the barely remembered ordeal or perhaps the whispered rumors of him getting some sort of mental sickness were true. She liked to think that it was the first but he had been muttering something about castration under his breath for a while now. Maybe the pressure was getting to him…

The other reason would of course be that Nyx had, in fact, had a chat with the guildmaster. Perhaps that was why he was muttering about castration. However he hadn't said anything about it, Nyx that is, so she doubted it. He seemed like the type who'd boast about that kind of thing.

Due to insanity or not though she was now a hero in her own right and was building up the renown quite quickly with her exceptionally powerful spells. Several times Briar had said she should slow down or she'd end up in a ditch due to overwork. As to the constant questions of what path she was taking she didn't know how to answer. She seemed to be in the shady area in between, killing and saving. She just didn't know which side to ally herself with…

Obviously the saving would be better for her soul ultimately. However, some of them deserved it, she'd stay where she was for now.

Due to jibes about her height she was known as The Pixy Queen and rumors were flying about her heritage with bards making up fantastic love stories of how her father was drawn in by her mother with a song so compelling he didn't know what he was doing. After getting herself with child she supposedly left him for a cave in the side of a mountain and gave birth to her child on top of a focus shrine. Tragically she was too big for her tiny mother who died in childbirth and as a dying wish asked the other pixies to care for her child until she could be given to the guild where she would complete her destiny.

Although she denied the story at all opportunities, as Danijella didn't know who her parents were she could not provide an alternative to replace it with so they continued to sing their version of events, however untrue. That, along with The story of Aeons, was the favorite tale of the population at the moment. One for its romance the other for its blood and truly horrific story line.

So it was in her present state of happiness that Danijella rounded the corner to find… that her bed had been taken by a new apprentice.

"Shit." She swore softly crossing her arms and wondering what to do, to wake the apprentice would be rather unfair as he'd probably just fallen asleep… Danijella went back downstairs to the Guildmaster.

"Ah, Danijella…"

"My bed?" she said impatiently, two days worth of fatigue speaking for itself.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Well obviously, but you could have warned me." She said. "Where am I supposed to go?"

The Guildmaster frowned. "You haven't bought a house yet?"

"No." She sighed. "Is there a bed for tonight?"

"No, we had an influx of new apprentices." He said in an unhelpful way.

"Skorm's wrath," she said her tired disposition making her irritable. "I just want somewhere to sleep for tonight."

"I'm sorry, there aren't any beds free." He repeated.

She yawned. "Fine, I'll go to tavern."

Stepping from the Cullis Gate a few moments later in Oakvale she frowned looking at the shadow in the middle of the path. Was that a dead body?

She knelt by it and noticed that the sword strapped to it was pulsating green. There was only one sword like that…

"Nyx?" She turned him over.

"Sis I'm sorry." He slurred. "So sorry."

"Nyx I'm gonna try get you home." Danijella said slightly worried.

"Theresa?"

Danijella thought about what she could do, health potions didn't cure drunkenness… She started to drag him towards the Cullis gate but abandoned that using her seal instead to get back to the guild.

"Guildmaster?"

Danijela looked around but the bastard was gone.

She sent a message to Briar.

_Briar, can you get back to the guild?_

_**Kinda fighting a troll… Why?**_

_Nyx drunk too much and passed out, I'm trying to get him back to the tower but he's too heavy for me to lift._

**_Just leave him, he won't mind…_**

_I don't know, he's muttering things in his sleep. Something about Theresa?_

**_Okay, use the Berserk spell to help you move him, it'll be easier than you think. Is he wearing armor?_**

_Yes._

_**Take it off him when you get to the bottom of the stairs to the tower, other than that… good luck.**_

_Your not going to help me?_

**_Doing a quest…_**

_Fine._

Stepping back from the unconscious Nyx so she wouldn't throw him when she used the spell she muttered something under her breath at Briar who thought she could manage him on her own.

Casing the spell she felt herself grow a couple of inches and grabbed Nyx's arm and pulled hard finding that he slid quite easily across the tiled floors. Figuring that he'd faced Jack of Blades Danijella pulled him down the stairs without slowing down seeking to use as much of the time in berserk mode as she could before she inevitably shrunk back to her usual self.

Cutting across the grass instead of taking the undercover path she found that it was raining outside, quite a bad thunderstorm fed by the heat. It was then that her magic fed strength failed her and she was forced to repeat the spell to get him inside.

Danijella began to undo his armor, unstrapping his sword first, pulling it off piece by piece.

"…I just wanted the sword…"

Danijella froze at his voice but restarted her efforts a second later until she had him in his underwear and a shirt.

"Right, now for the difficult part…" she said looking at the steep, narrow staircase.

How a very small (not half Pixy) woman gets a very bulky (hopefully not part giant) man up a very narrow (stupidly in fact) winding staircase. Pt. 1

"Come on Nyx." She said for some self-confidence.

"…Jack…" he mumbled softly.

"Is dead." She finished and cast the spell once more and somehow managing to get him onto her back by pulling his arm over one of her shoulders.

"I wont…" he said struggling a little.

"You _will.._." Danijella said shifting her grip. "…Get up these stairs."

When she finally got to the door she reached for the bolt but snatched her hand back as purple light washed over her. Feeling her strength fail her she swore under her breath as she fell backwards down the stairs landing on Nyx who grunted but wrapped his arms around the warm body on top of him.

Danijella let her head rest as her muscles turned to jelly, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Nyx?"

The world was hazy as far as Nyx was concerned, hazy and painful with too much light.

"Wha?"

Someone laughed and he opened his eyes to see Briar, upside down with a look of surprised elation on her face. What had he done this time?

Looking down at himself he saw that he hand his arms around something or someone, well that _could_be good… Lifting the persons head he frowned, Danijella?

"What happened?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well…" she paused to laugh. "I guess she passed out trying to carry you up the stairs."

He looked down at her and felt a slight surge of affection. "Why did she even try?"

"She said you were muttering about Theresa in your sleep,"

Nyx looked at her sharply. "What exactly was a saying."

"I don't know, I was fighting a troll." She yawned. "I just remembered what happened last time you got that drunk and said she should try get you home."

Nyx managed to swing his legs around and picked her up in one fluid movement looking at her for a second.

"I wasn't that drunk." He said.

Nyx reached out and disarmed the spell concluding that it was probably _that_ which had incapacitated Danijella rather than his weight. He walked in and laid her on the bed.

"She found you passed out, you were definitely that drunk."

Nyx looked down at himself and frowned. "Who stripped me?"

"Mmmnrrr."

Both of them looked at Danijella who turned over in Nyx's bed and promptly went back to sleep.

"Well you were wearing armour, I told her to take it off you at the bottom of the stairs to make you lighter."

Nyx couldn't help but look at the small woman in his bed with a flood of worry but didn't want to let it show. "She went to a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I told you you'd get your favour's back." She said. "Besides, she did it as a friend."

Nyx laughed. "Well that makes two." He said bitterly.

Briar went to the door intending to let him think and he settled himself into a chair by the fire.

"You get some sleep." She said.

"Mmm."

Nyx waited till Briar's footsteps had retreated before standing again and going over to his bed. He sat beside Danijella looking down at her.

"What did I say?" his insides twisted at what he might of let out and he looked at his sword which lay on the floor for a second.

_Should I?_

_Could I?_

_If she knows then…_

Nyx bit his lip not believing that he was thinking about killing the small woman. He dismissed the thought resting his head in his hands but then thought of something.

_If I had said anything she would have run or stabbed me, not tried to carry me up the stairs…_

_She would have run…_

The thought filled him with sadness, he thought of Danijella as a friend just like Briar had said. But if even _Briar _knew then she would be disgusted with him.

_No, what happened that night stays between me Jack and… and Theresa._

Nyx felt his eyes sting a little and let his head drop once more into his hands.

_Oh god now I'm about to cry._

Nyx stood up slightly angrily and rolled his shoulders back and clearing his head before going over to his cupboard and taking out some clothing, any clothing. Pulling it on angrily and picking up the sword.

_The sword._

The sword that he'd sacrificed his sister for…

He felt the same emotion from before take over his body and his eyes watered.

"Stop it." He told himself sternly shaking out his arms and walking down the stairs slamming the door behind him.

Danijella stirred turning over and pulling the soft bedclothes around her breathing in the scent attached to them.

"Hmm…"

~  ~

This is a little rusty at the mo, it does get better…

I own nothing contained herin


End file.
